


Far Away

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: If Chiley Were Canon [6]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Eight thousand miles was enough to cause a strain to almost any relationship, but not theirs', it just hurt.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> You know you've got a good show when you can post a drabble a day for it :)

Riley had gone home after they'd defeated Sledge, as had Chase and now there was over eight thousand miles between the couple and thank god for Skype because they used it constantly to message and video call. He'd been getting funny looks from his Mom and brother but ignored them, well to be honest, he'd barely noticed the world around him.

It was about a week after defeating Sledge and already he was desperate to see Chase again, maybe it would get easier but he was pretty sure this would get harder. Maybe he could apply to the University of Auckland, it wouldn't be perfect but they'd be a damn sight closer.

"Riley!" He jerked and looked up to see his mother stood there, barely a foot from him, worry etched into her features as she looked at him and internally the ranger winced, hating himself for putting it there.

"I'm sorry." Rubik appeared, letting his owner hug him and Riley did it by instinct, needing as much comfort as he could get.

"Oh baby, you have nothing to be sorry for but please tell me what's wrong." Tina Griffin crouched before him and Riley realised it was time to man up and gather his courage.

"I, I met someone when I was in Amber Beach and I miss them like crazy, it's like I'm missing a part of me." He explained and watched as her features softened.

"What's her name?" He barely held back from wincing.

"Chase his name is Chase." And Riley buried his face into his beloved pet's fur so he didn't have to watch whatever reaction his mother gave.

He could only let out a sob of relief when she moved besides him on the porch floor, hugging him close.

"Oh baby, it's okay, I love you I'm just happy you found someone who means so much." Tina soothed and held her baby as he clung to her instead, sobbing into her neck. A combination of ingrained fear and all his recent emotions pouring out. She rocked him gently, humming to him like she did when he was a toddler.

After a while he pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry." She didn't dignify that with a reply. "I knew you wouldn't care but, after what happen to Tommy when we were teens, I guess I was afraid of saying I was gay out loud around here." Riley explained, head on his Mom's shoulder, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, shoulders relaxing as she rubbed his arm, thumb moving back and forth in a comforting gesture that seemed automatic.

"Isn't Chase the one from New Zealand." He jumped as Matt spoke, seeing his older brother leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, he is." There was both something sad and happy in that, because New Zealand was part of what made Chase who he was and he wouldn't have him any different, it just kept him so far away.

From that point on his family stopped worrying about how much he was on his phone, in fact the two had ended up involved in several Skype calls, and of course he kept in contact with the rest of the team one way or another.

It was just before Christmas when the rangers decided to meet up, they were having a get together, a Christmas Eve feast at Dino Bites while the museum was closed. Shelby was local and Riley could make the drive back home on his own while Chase could get a flight for Christmas day so they could all be together, celebrate in their own way before going back to their families.

The swordsman had just finished packing his bag when his Mom called him. He made his way down the stairs and his breath caught as he saw the handsome man dressed all in black, baseball cap on backwards.

He all but threw himself at Chase who caught him in a crushing hug. He buried his face into the other's hoodie, breathing in his scent, loving the way Chase nuzzled against him. He felt whole for the first time in months and nearly melted when the skater kissed him.

Riley honestly couldn't tell anyone how long they stood there, noses and foreheads pressed together, taking in each other's presence because it felt like eternity since they'd last seen each other.

"Hum-hum." Matt cleared his throat making them jump. "Well if you two are done being sickening your friend is still waiting outside." The cowboy pointed out, waving goodbye and leaving and Riley pried himself away to go grab his bag for the week.

Tyler teased them all the way to the city.

It was amazing to see Chase again, to be able to touch and feel, not to mention hold but he didn't know how was going to survive it again, it was time to start planning because neither of them were going to walk away from this but neither of them could stand the distance.


End file.
